Unexpected Love
by iluvtwins0618
Summary: An american girl named Evie finds out she is a witch from her mother and that she must attend Hogwarts. While at Hogwarts she befriends the twins but falls for one of them unexpectedly. Rated M for later chapters. PLEASE R&R! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter One-Discovery**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related toHarry Potter. It all belongs to the one and only J.K. I just own this plot and use her characters but they are still not mine its all hers:)

Today was like any other day. Mr. Hornsquach busted me again for cheating on my Chem test and told me he was going to call my mother about it. As always I spoke my mind and told him basically that he could shove it and the result was a week of detention. On top of it my boyfriend Bradin had pissed me off because he blew me off after school so he could go play football with some of the other football players.

_Today is not a good day and its not gonna get any better_ I said to myself as I unlocked the front door to my house. I was expecting my dear old mother to be standing waiting by the door for me. I was surprised that I heard her in the kitchen and she wasn't the only one talking.

"Honey is that you?" she said.

"Yea ma it's me." I shouted while I threw my backpack on the bottom step of the stairs. I walked towards the kitchen anticipating the "talk" I knew I was about to hear plus I wanted to figure out who the second voice was. When I walked into the kitchen I saw a very large man sitting next to my mother's petite size. I thought the chair legs were about to give out in any second cause he was humongous and I guess I was staring quite a bit cause my mother's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Evie, dear?" Evie looked at her mother. "Evie this is Hagrid." He extended his large hand that could probably squish me in any second. "How yeh doin? It is er nice to meet yeh finally." Hi was all I could get out.

My mother then stood up and pushed me towards a chair "Sit down honey we need to have a talk." She said with a smile. I was about to defend myself for the detention but before I could finish "but mom I…" my mother barked at me " No, don't interrupt me, this is very important." She smiled then continued, "You know how since you were young, strange things would happen whether if you were happy or mad?" I looked at my mother confused but I just nodded my head. "Well honey the only way to tell you is to tell you straightforward and not beat around the bush." Her mother took a deep breath and then said, "Your father was a wizard and that means you are a witch. Well half a witch but that doesn't matter. Do you understand what I am saying?" I looked at my mother and then looked at the man named Hagrid and busted out laughing." Yeah and I'm best friends with Madonna and filthy rich. Come on mom you can't be serious?"

As I looked at my mother she was sitting there looking like she was thinking and she was wringing her hands in her lap. "Sweetie I'm serious" was all she could muster out. I looked into my mother's eyes searching for something and just waiting for her to jump up and yell APRIL FOOL'S! Even if it was the middle of June. I could always tell when my mother was lying cause her left eye would start to twitch but this time it was not twitching. "Mom I can't be a witch. I mean witches are people with warts on their noses and fly on brooms and eat little kids and I don't do any of that." My mother chuckled "No sweetie I know you don't but you have to look into your heart and believe. I know it's impossible trust me I had a hard time believing your father when he told me but you just have to look inside yourself and you will find it. And I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. " I looked at my mother then at the man named Hagrid_. I mean it would explain everything. Could it be possible?_ I was lost in thought and couldn't think of anything to say to them. So we just sat there letting the time past by and I couldn't take it anymore. _Why is mom telling me I am a witch and my father was a wizard? Does she really think this is funny?_

" Mom I don't understand where you're coming from and this is not funny. Why would you say stuff like that- **_LIES_** about daddy? You have never told me anything about me father and now you want to but its all this fucking nonsense! You make no sense!"

I suddenly got up out the chair and was just pissed off at my mother. I could start to feel the tears coming down. "Mom you never told me anything about my father even when I would beg you and beg you and then out of nowhere you want to tell me this shit!" My mom got up out of her chair and walked over to me " Sweetie I'm sorry. Your father wanted me to…"

"NO!" I screamed, " This is just to much and I'm too confused. Just leave me alone!"

As I said this I ran out of the kitchen and grabbed my car keys and ran out the house. I had no clue where I was going but I had to get out of there.

Authors Note:

If you like my story please review and dont be harsh cause this is my first attempt. THANKS!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Don't own anything except the plot and the few characters. Everything else is Jk's. Hopefully you guys will like and please review and tell me what you think. THANKS:)

**Chapter Two - Believing**

After I left my house I somehow ended up at my best friend Keisha's house. I sat there on her porch waiting for her to come home from her boyfriend Will's house.

_What is wrong with my mom! Does she really think I would fucking believe her! I mean she has the nerve to not tell me anything about dad but yet ugh this is just… God I don't know what to think this is just ugh! I…_

"Hey girl what are you doing here?"

I looked up and saw Keisha standing in front of me looking down at me. " Babe what's wrong?" she asked. I just looked at her and I could start to feel the warm tears start to fall from my eyes. " My mom and my dad" was all I could choke out between the tears. Keisha then sat down next to me and just wrapped me in a hug " Evie its ok just calm down then we can talk. It's ok but you have to calm down."

" She lied to me! She lied to me Keisha! I always begged her to tell me about my dad but she would always tell me to leave it alone. She lied! She lied! She lied Keisha!" I said this all very fast to her.

" Evie slow down. I don't understand and your gonna have to slow down ok?" I looked at her and then nodded. We sat there not talking and drowning in our own thoughts while she still held me. It felt like an hour passed by before anyone of us said anything. " Keisha." She let go of me and looked at me waiting for me to continue. " Keisha I just don't understand. You know my mom would never tell me anything about my dad and then today after school she told me that my father was a wizard and that I am half witch." Keisha looked at her friend in bewilderment and Evie just continued, " I don't get it myself but it just all these years not knowing shit about my dad and then when I finally get some information its this one big fat lie. She just seems to be piling more lies onto this pile of lies already made from her and I'm ugh am I taking this out proportion?" Keisha looked at me and said " Evie the only thing I can tell you is that you need to clear this up with your mom once and for all. You can't just run from this like you normally do. You need to go to her and tell her that you want the truth." Evie just sat there hugging her knees to her chest while she listened. She finally then spoke " Ok I'm gonna go home and figure this out. Thanks Keisha." Evie then got up and hugged Keisha who hugged her back. " That's what friends do. Now go cause Will's coming over and I got to get ready," she said with a smile and a wink. Evie then started laughing " God Keisha your such a whore."

" Not if you are doing it with your boyfriend. I'm just a freak that's all," she responded with a smile. " Now go before your mom freaks about how late it's getting." Evie laughed at Keisha and said thanks and then hopped into her car and headed back home.

Meanwhile back at home…

" I'm so sorry Hagrid about Evie." Mrs. Clarkson said while walking Hagrid to the fireplace. " Mis don't yer worry about mis Evie. She will believe just tell her everything and yer be all right," he said with a smile and stepped into the fireplace.Mrs. Clarkson smiled at the large man and shook his hand and said a quick thanks before he disappeared in the fireplace.

Mrs. Clarkson then began to tidy up the house waiting for Evie to come back home. A couple of minutes later Mrs. Clarkson heard Evie's car pull into the driveway. _Here we go_ she said to herself.

_Here we go _Evie said to herself as she walked to the front door and unlocked it. She stepped inside to see her mother cleaning the living room as usually. When Evie walked into the living room they stood there looking at each other for a few seconds. Evie then broke the silence, " Mom I want to know everything about my father. No lies but the straight truth. You at least owe me that." Mrs. Clarkson nodded at Evie's request and motioned to the couch. Evie then sat down on the opposite side of her mother waiting for her to talk. Mrs. Clarkson then cleared her throat and began, " I met your father at this local restaurant that he worked at. We hit off right away and began dating. We fell in love and decided to get married only 7 weeks of knowing each other. But your father held a secret from me until he heard the news that I was pregnant with you. He then told me of this other world and that he was a wizard. At first I thought he was joking but he was very serious and he even showed me. He even told me that you were going to be half wizard or half witch. I was very scared and upset at that time because your father never told me in the beginning. I decided to call of the wedding and raise you on my own. But your father was very consistent and we ended getting married and we welcomed a beautiful little girl into the world." Mrs. Clarkson then paused and took a deep breath and continued, " Your father then discovered he had cancer when he went in for a daily checkup. When he passed away I was so upset because know one could stop it. Not even in his world they couldn't stop it. I was so upset that he was taken away from me and left me to raise you I promised myself that I wouldn't let you know about the other world. But the other day I found a note from your father hidden in a box addressed to me asking me to let you be a part of that world because it was a part of him. I felt so ashamed of not letting you know and that I was so stubborn I had to make it up to you. I contacted Professor Dumboldore the man who runs the school and asked him to help me explain to you. He then sent over Hagrid to help me."

By the time Mrs. Clarkson was finished her face was stained with tears. Evie sat there the whole entire time listening to her mother's words. Minutes passed by before anyone said anything " Mom may I go to my room? I just need time to myself," Evie said. Mrs. Clarkson and nodded her approval. Evie then got up and ran up the stairs to her room and just slammed herself on her bed lost in thought.


End file.
